


Scars

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt "Scars" from kink_bingo, even though I don't have a card, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Cougar enjoyed watching people. Even when it wasn't job related, he enjoyed sitting back and watching other people go about their lives. Sometimes it made him wish he lead a more normal life, and other times it made him feel like less of an outsider. Sometimes, when he watched his team, he realized that he didn't know them as well as he thought.

He and Jensen were the only ones in the hotel room. Cougar had no idea if Jensen was hacking for a specific reason, or just to kill time, and didn't really care either way. Scooting a chair closer to where Jensen was, Cougar propped his rifle up in the window and alternated between watching the people on the street and watching Jensen.

As he shifted his gaze from the window to Jensen, Cougar noticed something he'd missed before. With one finger, Cougar reached out and traced a faint scar along the back of Jensen's head. He'd never noticed it before, but between a fresh hair cut and what Jensen considered a tan, it stood out. Jensen made a small noise and moved his head away. Cougar had learned that he was one of the few people who could touch Jensen while he was hacking and not get yelled at. While he didn't do it often, out of fear of losing the privilege, it was still fun to annoy the hell out of the hacker occasionally.

"What do you want?" Jensen asked without pausing his frantic typing pace.

"Where did you get this?" Cougar ran his finger along the scar again and Jensen batted his hand away.

"Huh?" Jensen's fingers paused in mid-air for a moment before resuming their typing. "Oh, can you see that scar back there?"

"Mhmm," Cougar smirked as he ran his fingers along the back of Jensen's head. The blonde leaned forward to get away, and made another annoyed noise.

"I got it back in Basic. Some asshole had 100 bucks riding on me washing out. When it didn't look like I was going to, he hit me with a pipe. Apparently, I took the pipe from him and busted half the bones in his face. I don't really remember it. He got sent home, I managed to finish. And I hacked his bank account later to steal 100 bucks."

Cougar's hand clenched into a fist and his smile faded. Silence filled the room again as Jensen focused on his task again. It wasn't until Jensen paused and stretched his arms up over his head that Cougar spoke again.

"And that one?" Cougar ran his finger along a faint mark near Jensen's left elbow.

"Oh that one," Jensen glared at the mark and rubbed it before crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't like talking about it."

Cougar gave up the idea of watching people outside and propped his rifle against the wall. Scanning Jensen's body, Cougar noticed another faint scar on the back of Jensen's calf. With a quick motion, Cougar pulled Jensen's computer chair out from the desk and spun him around so they were face to face. Jensen said nothing, but gave Cougar a look that was part annoyance and part curiosity.

"This one?" Cougar leaned down and pointed to the jagged line.

"Grenade shrapnel. You want me to get naked and dig out a magnifying glass for you?" Jensen asked, with more than a hint of annoyance. When Cougar gave him a small grin, Jensen flushed and rolled his chair away. "I have to finish this before Pooch gets back."

"Do you have any scars that don't bring up bad memories?" Cougar scooted his own chair closer and propped an arm on the desk to watch Jensen's fingers fly across the keys. He never got over how Jensen could type without looking at either the keyboard or the screen, and manage to talk about something entirely different at the same time.

"No. Do you?" Jensen asked as his fingers slowed.

"Si." Cougar held out his arm and pointed to a zagged line across the back of his hand with a smile. "I let my younger brother cut the umbilical cord when our sister was born. He dropped the scissors on me."

"I always wondered how you got that. That is so not what I'd imagined. At all. But it must be nice to have a constant reminder of them." Jensen's hands left the keyboard and he ran a finger along the mark. "Yeah, all my scars pretty much sucked when I got them."

Jensen sighed a little, and Cougar could see his mood shift into something darker. Feeling responsible, Cougar leaned forward and kissed Jensen. Normally Jensen initiated contact, and the small gasp of surprise that Jensen gave made him smile against the other man's mouth. Cougar felt Jensen push his hat off to gain access to his hair. With a smile, Cougar pulled away and stood to make sure the door was locked.

Jensen had apparently taken Cougar's departure as a sign he could go back to his computer. Cougar silently grabbed the back of the chair and rolled it to the bed, ignoring Jensen's protests. Once they were near the bed, Cougar tipped the chair forward and dumped Jensen face first into the mattress. As Jensen flipped himself over, ranting the entire time about being mistreated, Cougar grinned and waited until the hacker was almost standing before pushing him back onto the bed.

"I mean it, I promised Pooch I would have that trust fund hacked into and redirected and stop trying to undo my pants I'm completely serious. This is my serious face." Jensen was trying to keep Cougar's hands away from his fly and motion to his face at the same time. Suddenly Jensen tucked his hands behind his head and glared up at Cougar. "Fine. But I'm not doing any of the work. And be fast, I still have shit to do."

Cougar smirked and tugged Jensen's pants off with one swift motion. Jensen, despite claiming he wasn't going to do any work, pulled his shirt off and tossed it away before settling back against the bed. Without bothering with his own clothes, Cougar knelt between Jensen's legs and ran his hands down the insides of Jensen's thighs. When he found the smooth skin of a scar just inside Jensen's knee, Cougar lowered his head and traced it with his tongue.

As he raised his head, Cougar noticed another, fainter. mark in the middle of Jensen's kneecap and grazed it with his teeth. Climbing onto the bed, Cougar zeroed in on the appendectomy scar on Jensen's stomach and worked the flesh right below it until a bruise formed. As he shifted higher, to focus on Jensen's ribs, he realized the younger man was breathing a lot harder and was uncharacteristically silent. He met Jensen's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Just, a bit weird-ed out. In a good way. Kinda. I'm fine." Jensen gave him a bright smile and Cougar lowered his head again.

He was familiar with some of the scars on Jensen's body. Cougar ran his fingers along a thin line on Jensen's ribs where he had narrowly missed getting stabbed on his first outing with the team. Another small mark, near Jensen's collarbone, was from flying debris during an operation two years ago. Cougar pressed his lips to it and tried to ignore the memory of watching Jensen get blown back in the explosion, but being too far away to do anything about it.

Shifting his weight, Cougar started down the other side of Jensen's body. He bit at the mark on Jensen's arm from Aisha's bullet. He trailed his tongue along an unknown scar on Jensen's lower stomach. By the time he shifted his attention from the scars that littered Jensen's body to the hacker's erection, Jensen was writhing underneath him.

Cougar lowered his mouth to Jensen's erection and gave it the same attention he'd given the rest of the blond's body. Jensen's hands found their way to his head, and Cougar moaned with Jensen deep in his mouth just to feel the hacker tug at his hair. Jensen started rambling about Cougar's mouth being a secret enemy weapon and Cougar laughed, which turned Jensen's rambling into a long groan. He leaned down to slip the knife he carried out of his boot without stopping with his other hand and mouth. As soon as he felt Jensen's body tense right before the orgasm hit, Cougar lifted his head to watch Jensen's face. As soon as Jensen's face went slack, Cougar ran the sharp edge of the knife across Jensen's hip just hard enough to draw blood.

"What the fuck? Did you just-" Jensen arched up, and Cougar dropped the knife to the floor so he could hold Jensen's hips to the bed. As he used his other hand to work Jensen through his orgasm, he pressed his lips against the angry line he'd just made. What ever else Jensen had intended to say was lost as Jensen shuddered his release. Cougar lifted his head to watch as Jensen's breathing returned to normal.

Cougar stood once Jensen sighed heavily, and wandered into the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he returned, Jensen was propped up on one elbow, inspecting the small cut right above his hipbone. Cougar ignored the inquisitive look on Jensen's face and focused on cleaning up the mess. When he went to stand again, Jensen clamped a hand around Cougar's arm and held him in place.

Jensen leaned down and picked up the knife Cougar had used. Cougar watched silently as Jensen tilted the knife to watch the sunlight reflect off it for a moment. Then Jensen released his hold on Cougar's arm to wipe the blade against the sniper's shirt before leaning down to slip the knife back into the sheath on Cougar's boot. When he straightened back up, Jensen smiled faintly and ran his thumb across Cougar's hand, lingering on the scar they'd discussed earlier.

"I have no idea what goes on in your head sometimes." Jensen grinned wider with each word. Cougar ran a hand through his hair and offered up a nervous smile. Jensen stood and leaned in to press a hard kiss to Cougar's mouth before pulling away just enough to talk. "As hot as that was, if you ever pull a knife during sex again, I'm stabbing you with it."

Then Jensen was gone, whistling happily as he set his chair back in front of the computer desk. Cougar tossed the washcloth in the bathroom and wandered back to his own chair by the window. Jensen started chattering about how he never interrupted Cougar's work, and how he wasn't returning the favor until after he was done with his computer work. Cougar smiled as he put his hat back on and propped his feet up in the window.


End file.
